vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Eggman
|-|Modern Dr. Eggman= |-|Adventure Dr. Eggman= |-|Classic Robotnik= Summary Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a scientist with an IQ of 300 who has dreams of conquering the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always stopped by Sonic and his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-B | 4-A | Varies from 5-A to 4-A to Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Scientist Powers and Abilities: |-|By Himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supergenius level intellect (His creations have Type 2 Inorganic Physiology), Preparation, Expert mechanic and pilot, Flight (With Extreme Gear), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) and Flight (Via Jetpack and Eggmobile), Gas Projection (Via Eggmobile), Energy Projection (Via Laser gun), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations (For most of his creations) |-|Classic Machines=Large Size (Varies depending on the machine), Self-Sustenance (Types 2, and 3), True Flight, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Mind Control, Fire Manipulation and resistance to it, Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Body Control, Illusion Creation, Duplication (Can produce an exact replica of his opponents), Forcefield Creation, Multiple weapons, Lock-on system, Can use intangible hands, Can shoot rockets, missiles, lasers, chain balls, bombs and etc. |-|Adventure and Modern Machines=Same as previously, Information Analysis, Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Portal Creation, Can create mini-stars, Perception Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Homing Missiles, Levitation, Vibration Emission, Duplication of others (Can materialize thousands of clones of Shadow, Chaos 0, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Infinite to aid him in combat), Aura, Dimensional BFR (Scaling from Infinite), Life Force Absorption (Can drain a planet’s life energy with the Extractor), Mind Manipulation (Of Planetary potency; Capable of mentally enslaving a world’s population with the Mind Control Ray and Brainwash Beam), Gravity Manipulation (His robots can negate gravity), Transmutation (With the Roboticizer and his camera; Planetary range with the Egg Destroyer), Black Hole Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Danmaku, Omnidirectional Shock Wave Generation (Which induces dizziness upon impact), Ice Manipulation, The Final Egg Blaster yields immense destructive power to destroy planets and solar systems, Space Travel, while the Time Eater has Time Manipulation (Ranging from Time Travel, slowing down time, and destroying it. Able to send points in time to a white zone of non-existence), Can detach its arms and telekinetically control them, Existence Erasure, Able to stun foes with Restraint Trap, Able to create holes in time, Can travel to timelines that should not and don't exist, Spatial Manipulation and Creation (With the Egg Salamander), Fusionism of two universes, Resistance to Space-Time Erasure (Unaffected by a place of destabilized space-time and the erasure of space-time), Extreme Cold, and Cosmic Radiations |-|Optional Equipment=Healing (With the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Gravity Manipulation and Psuedo-Black Hole Creation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol). With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void) Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically smashed a solid ice wall) | Planet level+ (Can match Classic Sonic) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought and restrained Super Sonic) | Varies from Large Planet level (Can match Modern Sonic) to Multi-Solar System level (Destroyed a star cluster) to Universe level+ (Destroyed a space-time continuum) to Low Multiverse level (With the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard) Speed: Superhuman | Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of keeping up with Classic Sonic) | Massively FTL+ | Varies from FTL (Capable of keeping up with Adventure and Modern Sonic) to Massively FTL+ (Destroyed a star cluster outside the Solar System while near the Earth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Class 10 to Class Z to Immeasurable with machines Striking Strength: Wall Class | Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Varies from Large Planet Class to Universal+ to Low Multiversal Durability: Building level (Withstood an explosion) | Planet level+ | Multi-Solar System level | Varies from Large Planet level to Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level Stamina: High. Limitless with machines Range: Standard melee range, higher with laser gun. Ranges from hundreds of meters to Planetary to Interstellar to Universal+ with machines Standard Equipment: His glasses, Eggmobile, Laser gun and machines Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has an IQ of 300, as well as being able to create various machines that far surpass modern weaponry Weaknesses: Immature and short-tempered | Varies depending on the machine Major Creations: *Eggrobo. *Death Egg Robot. *Mecha Sonic (Death Egg Zone). *Mecha Sonic. *Metal Sonic. *E-101 Beta. *E-102 Gamma. *E-105 Zeta. *E-123 Omega. *Egg Golem. *Super Egg Robot. *Mecha Knuckles. *Final Egg Blaster. *Gemerl. *Egg Dragoon. *Nega-Wisp Armor. *Death Egg Robot (Sonic Forces). *Egg Wizard (Built alongside Dr. Eggman Nega). *Controlled and piloted the Time Eater. Key: By Himself | Classic Machines | With Super Egg Robot | Adventure and Modern Machines Note: Check here for other Robotnick/Eggman creations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bowser (Mario Bros) Bowser's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sega Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Pilots Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2